psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
User talk:Bri bri
Welcome! Hello , welcome to The Psychology Wiki! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * Orientation section *Help *How_to_copy_material from Wikipedia *Psychology_Wiki:Community_Portal *How to write a great article * I hope you enjoy editing here and being a part of our scholarly community! Tip: you can sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page User talk:Lifeartist. Again, welcome! Welcome! Robin Patterson 03:52, 2 June 2006 (UTC) We keep on growing Just a note to thank all our contributors We are currently the 6th largest wiki, of over 1000 at Wikia, with over 14,000 users. See the list at Wikistats for the latest update.Lifeartist 08:10, 2 June 2006 (UTC) New Category for your user page Check out Category:Psychology Wikians by interest. Hopefully, there's someting there you might like. Jaywin 02:21, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Hi there Bri Bri We've changed the site around some more since you started contributing. Have a look at our New Main Page and Community Portal to see what we've done. Come and join the discussion on the Community Portal Discussion page and let us know what you would like to do with the Psychology wiki and how you think it could develop. Mostly Zen 16:11, 14 June 2006 (UTC) :: Hi Bri Bri, glad to know you are feeling better. Don't worry too much about doing so much, I've just finished my psychology exams and have been drunk for two days! We are getting the Psychology wiki sorted out, slowly but surely. Have a look on the community portal talk page to see what we are planning to do, especially the cleanup of the Depression article. Also have a look at the Tree of Knowledge, Referencing, and the Beginners Guide to editing Wikis (Tell me if these are easy or hard to find too!). Most of all, enjoy yourself :) Mostly Zen 14:44, 22 June 2006 (UTC) 10th July Update Hey Bri Bri, Here's the update I am sending to all users today. Thanks so much for all the stuff you have done so far. Just to let you know it is seriously appreciated :) Just to let you know that the Psychology Wiki is continuing to grow. Check out our: * Main Page * Community Portal * Beginners Guide to Editing * Featured Article: Recovery from Acquired Brain Injury * Soon to be featured article: Clinical depression * User Experiences Page Hope you can help us building the community. Otherwise, please let other people know about us as much as you can, or log in and vote for us to be a featured Wikia here: Vote Cheers Mostly Zen 22:25, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :: PS I just gave you a medal on your user page for all the good work you've been doing. I hadn't looked at our human brain articles until now and was amazed at how good all the articles are. Mostly Zen :::: PS If you want to be more helpful, tell other Psychology types you may know about the project and help us to get more contributors, or help with some of the Depression article. A few sentances and some references would be great. My technical problems :::I've got the top one working you sometimes have to top and tail the template with boxtop and boxbottom templates to get a box around them and it looks better. *Can someone upload PD-icon.svg? If I do it becomes PD-icon.svg.png and messes everything... *Why can't I change the size of the images? See my (only) page on which I am struggling: Facial Feedback Hypothesis. Pictures keep the same size no matter what. I'm using Wikipedia:Extended image syntax as a guide. Grrrrr!!!! Er... Bri bri? Did you mean to delete all that info from your talk page? It looks like somebody removed it maliciously, all the stuff you had written about technical issues. Let me know if you didnt want that to get deleted and I will revert it for you. Mostly Zen (talk) 20:43, 25 July 2006 (UTC) PS, I have had to remove the Boxtop and Boxbottom from an InfoboxDisease template, which messes up a few articles you have written slightly. Unfortunately, it is best to add the Boxtop and Boxbottom to top and bottom of the Infobox templates by hand, because this way we can also include other templates, boxes or images if we want to. I explain this better on the Discussion page for Template:Boxtop Mostly Zen (talk) :no malicious intent, but a bit of minimalist spring cleaning, to make sure my visitors don't get Repetitive strain injury scrolling down outdated topics! :I now understand the need for Boxtop and Boxbottom, but when I checked your example, Frontotemporal_dementia, like my own infoboxes, a list of links appear in the box which don't seem to lead anywhere, eg }/ } Bri bri 15:00, 26 July 2006 (UTC) :: I think that those links that appear in the box are just to remind you that you can use the medical infoboxes to point to external medical databases, by adding the right codes/numbers in the box text. If you have a look at the box for Depression you will see what I mean :) Mostly Zen (talk) 15:08, 26 July 2006 (UTC) ::: PS, have you found the General Discussion Forum yet? Its linked to under community on the left hand side. We are currently sorting out the structure of the site to include a Research Methods section. Have a look at what we're doing, because you are good at the structuring. We will need to start categorising all of our pages too! eek! Mostly Zen (talk) :i read all you suggested, thanks! Should what you are doing with the ("pruning") be done with the List of sexology topics, or should i carry on copying all the links from Wikipedia? ::Research Methods: great! Also looking forward to a streamlined . Would love to help, but know too little and am so short on time...Bri bri 19:47, 28 July 2006 (UTC) ::: Yes we are going to sort out the Categories (or at least how we want them to be) over the next couple of weeks. It will take a while though. I may be able to use a Bot to do it semi-automatically. In the meantime, the only thing you can do is to make sure you remove completely irrelevant categories from any articles you may copy from Wikipedia, eg What year people were born and died in, American Authors, Countries, Places etc... ::: Things are really starting to get going, so thanks again for your help :) Mostly Zen (talk) 20:08, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Some Other ideas for you Hi Bri bri, You are doing a fantastic job copying things over and generally fixing pages up for us, but if you get bored (or fed up with Wikia being slow) then here are some other things you might like to do instead: * Have a look at these Invites to Wikipedians and tell me if you can think of any more. I was thinking of inviting wikipedians who have suffered from various mental disorders to share their experiences in the Personal experiences section (and sneakily attract some of them as contributors at the same time) * Have a look at the Attracting New Contributors section of the Tasks To Do. I am going to start emailing lots of people to try and attract more contributors very soon, and can involve you in that if you want I'll keep you updated with what's going on Mostly Zen (talk) 20:23, 29 July 2006 (UTC) ::I heard about The Psychology WIKI from an email sent to all students on my Uni's Webmail, so that works (a new one to show the latest developments would be good too). However when i mentioned the site in an email to some student friends, they never mentioned it, so i've pretty much given up... ::I'll try and help sending emails if you need & i can find some spare time, and will try to think what else could work... Bri bri 20:52, 29 July 2006 (UTC) Categories & Real names Hi Bri bri, Following on from all your brilliant contributions elsewhere, I wanted to update you on whats happening with our new Category system, which we are in the long (and slow) process of sorting out. Have a look at these 2 forums: * Forum:Categories_-_How_to_use_them * Forum:Category_Tree One we have sorted out how to use the categories properly, we can copy the forum discussions to their own pages on the Psychology Wiki, a page for the Category Tree and a page on How to use Categories. At the moment, its such a big task, that it deserves its own forum to discuss it. Please help in any way you can, as your contributions will help our goal of unifying psychology knowledge to succeed. PS, Lifeartist and I have changed our Signiatures (see here how to do it: Psychology_Wiki_For_Beginners#Fancy_signatures) to have our real names as well as a nickname. This is because we think its a more professional way to contribute. Feel free to either change your name, or keep using Bri bri, its up to you :) Tom Michael - Mostly Zen (talk) 22:09, 30 July 2006 (UTC) PS on the sexology topics, I'd copy over only those ones which you think are psychology relevant, delete the other links i'd say. Do you have MSN messenger? Both me and Joe (Lifeartist) have MSN messenger and use it to talk about things we need to do on the wiki. If you would like to chat to us, our MSN addresses are on our user pages. Hope things are going well in Bri bri land :-) Tom Michael Mostly Zen (talk) 20:26, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Zen is back Hi Bri bri, I am back from building work for the time being and am going to build more of the Wiki. Just saying Hi and I hope that things are going well in Bri bri land... Tom Michael Mostly Zen (talk) 14:11, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :Hi Mostly Zen! :Things are ok, I wrote my 1st page! (well, typed from a old lab report, really...). Struggled trying to resize images & gave up on the whole thing. So please DO NOT look at Facial Feedback Hypothesis!!! :Bri bri (talk) 17:48, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :::Well actually BriBri I dared to look at it and thought the article was a really good start on the area. The thing about this is it doesnt have to be perfect first time up, others can come along and help out and build on what youve done. Any more term papers like that would be most welcome. Go for it.!Dr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 21:53, 15 August 2006 (UTC)